


Blessings in Disguise

by Seth_s_Kiss



Series: Three's A Charm [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Intimacy, Attempted Sexual Assault, First Kiss, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Genderfluid, Honest feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Non-binary character, Other, Romance, Trust, solid relationship, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_s_Kiss/pseuds/Seth_s_Kiss
Summary: AU Oneshot (part of 'Three's A Charm' series): It's her first time planning Valentine's, and Tatsuki had hoped to make this day perfect for her partner. Too bad nothing's going according to plan. Or is there a silver lining, behind this cluster of clouds? Rated M for reason. Full Warnings inside. Proceed with caution.For the Sugar n' Spice, Valentijn Evenement, Valentine's 2021 Event
Relationships: Arisawa Tatsuki/Ishida Uryuu, Dokugamine Riruka/Inoue Orihime
Series: Three's A Charm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193753
Collections: Sugar n Spice Valentijn Evenement 2021





	Blessings in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my lil' entry for the event, 'Sugar n' Spice, Valentijn Evenement 2021'. We held a Halloween Event last year, and it was suggested we do something similar for Valentine's, so here we are X3 There are exactly three themes for this Event, as well as Ratings and Prompts for each one; though other than that, we have full creative freedom as to what we'll be writing for our entries (so long as it all conforms to pre-set rules established within our Discord Server). That said, I opted to write a spin-off for this fic I wrote called 'Three's A Charm'. Hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: This fanfiction will be rated M for three reasons. One, all of my fics are rated M, so this is me just being paranoid, I mean, safe. Two, it fits the Theme I picked for the Valentine's Event (as you'll see below). Three, this oneshot contains language, attempted assault (I said attempted, it doesn't happen), nudity and an intimate moment (intimate, not sexual). I don't know, guys, I'd rather be safe than sorry, so my apologies. If you read or have read my other fics, you'll surely notice that 'fluff' is not quite my strong point (I'm more prone to write for the dark, angst-y, bleak, depressing genre), so I am VERY sorry if this supposedly 'Valentine-y' oneshot is cringe or awkward or weird - I suck at romance, for reasons I'd rather not openly share. Again, if these themes or anything else doesn't appeal to you, either because it offends you or you're underage, please, do NOT read this. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters, as it all belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei. I do own everything else (which is just the plot and stuff in this case), it all comes from my eccentric imagination. I'd also like to apologize beforehand if any of the characters are in any way O.O.C, so please let me know when you believe they are. I mean, I'll try as hard as I can to keep them in character (as we all attempt to do, right?), but I tend to let my writing take over my imagination (true story), especially in an AU setting.
> 
> Note: This will spoil this fic, but again, I'd rather be safe than sorry, so I'm letting you know. In this fic, Ishida Uryuu is referred to with they/them pronouns and cross-dresses - they are still biologically male, but for reasons that are hinted at, they despise men, even themselves as one. Gender-wise, I didn't want to be specific since the character isn't sure themselves, so they're either agender, non-binary or gender fluid. Again, if this isn't something you want to read, then please kindly don't. Thank you.
> 
> Additional Note: As I've said above, this oneshot here is within the verse of another fic of mine called Three's A Charm. There is no need to read the latter (unless you want to) because apart from the fact that it's in the same AU timeline and that the characters mentioned more or less know each other, there's no other connection or direct continuation. You can take this fic as is.
> 
> An IMMENSE thank you to my best friend NekoPantera for not only being my rock and support, as well as my co-host during this entire event, but for being SUCH a wonderful friend to me for three years now (LOVE YOU, NEKO-SAN!)
> 
> A BIG thank you to Kairomone who kindly took the time to read the first half of this oneshot (Thank you SO much, dear!)
> 
> A GIGANTIC thank you to Max333, Alastair, Kairomone, PhantomGypsy13, SesshomaruFreak, NekoPantera and SerenaJones585 for being kind enough to brainstorm me names for a short segment - thank you all dears, SO MUCH!
> 
> A HUGE thank you also to every single author who was absolutely lovely and generous enough to take part and give our event a moment of their time, and gave so much energy and effort into making this project happen along with myself: Alastair, AsgardianHobbit98, Damnyousillygoose,GustavonkaLondon, HisagiKirigakure, Iceburg-sanCPX, Kakashi97, Kairomone, Kamil the Awesome, Karkatsbabe, Max333, Nazaki-Sama, NekoPantera, Phoenixreal, Potashiamu, RavenStyx, Sailor Silver Ladybug, SerenaJones585, SesshomaruFreak, Spunky0ne and Yatsu Narurasuke
> 
> Keeping in mind to pay close attention to the warnings (our works are more or less sugar and/or spice, in order to fit the Event's themes), if you'd kindly please check out their own Valentine's entries, as well as their other works, for they're all super, amazing talented writers who have AWESOME stories.

It was raining. Today, of all days. Well, fancy that. To Arisawa Tatsuki, that was an ill omen. And she wasn't even the superstitious type to be honest. She just didn't consider rain romantic - though her partner would disagree. Or charming. Or pleasant. It was just so wet and annoying.

She sighed, letting her head hit the steering wheel, both out of sheer fatigue and utter frustration. Half of what she had planned for today was being washed down the drain by this STUPID rain.

Disgruntled, Tatsuki started her car and shifted gears, smoothing her vehicule out of the parking lot. She could leave all her bitter woes and worries for later. She had her partner to pick up. And she was already running late. Well, not that late. But punctuality was important to them, so she did her best to respect that.

Focused beyond the wipers clearing away raindrops as she drove onwards, she tried to come up with new-on-the-spot-super-special-awesome-for-today plans. That were rain-proof, of course.

Anything outdoors was evidently off the table. So what to do, hm? Were board games romantic? Not only that, but she'd lose for sure. And she was such a sore loser. She didn't want to show the ugly side of her to her partner. Not now, not ever. How about if they just cooked together? Her partner would be delighted, but she didn't want to make them work or tire today. Especially considering that she was going to get them from practice. Should they just watch a movie then? The classical Netflix and chill? That'd actually be what she'd do with her childhood buddies instead - Orihime and Ichigo. She didn't know if her partner would be remotely into that. Notably since the 'chill' part was something her partner was absolutely NOT comfortable with.

Holy flying bananas and spinning cookies burning brazen, she was SO bad at this, wasn't she?

With her fingers galloping rhythmically upon her lap as she bit her lip and furrowed her brow, Tatsuki racked her brain. Which, to be honest, she was so not a fan of. She hated overthinking. She often left that up to her partner instead - something the latter took great joy, and pride, in. And to be honest, ever since they had started dating, they had been the one to organize this very day, for every given year. And gosh darn it, it had all been absolutely perfect. Every single time.

So for once, she really wanted to return the favour. And before the rain came along and ruined EVERYTHING, Tatsuki could boldly declare that she had planned out the perfect Valentine's. A dinner reservation, at her partner's favourite OPEN-AIR restaurant. Two balcony seat tickets for the visiting Opera singer, THE Andrea Bocelli, at the local OPEN-AIR theatre. And to finish, stargazing on the rooftop of their apartment complex, along with midnight picnic-like snacks. What could she say? Her partner was an open-air enthusiast. Which she thought was adorable.

She groaned as her drive came to an end, and she pulled up in front of her partner's ballet studio. She was most ecstatic and excited to see them. But she still had no clue what do for them today. And she just felt so guilty.

That was exactly the sour state her dearest partner, Ishida Uryuu, found her in, leading them to blink their beautifully long, thick, rain-sparkled lashes at her: "Oh my. You okay, Tatsu-kun?"

"Totally. Grand. Peachy," she grumbled under her breath, but was quick to grin at them, not wanting to let her embittered mood ruin her partner's clearly elated one "How was your day?"

"Gold," shared Uryuu happily, shaking their head slightly to rid themselves of the droplets in their glossy, bluish raven hair "We actually got a whole new routine for our next performance. I, of course, assimilated it relatively quickly. It had quite a couple of Fouettes and Pirouettes."

"Nice! Must have been cake for you then - seen you do much harder, like the role of the Sugar Plum Fairy in the Nutcracker(1)," she intoned, smiling softly when they beamed back at her, their blue eyes bright with pleasure at her praise and pride in them.

To be fair, she knew nothing about ballet a couple of years back, but she had done her research. One, to be able to chat with her partner over something they so clearly and absolutely enjoyed. Two, to not look like some ignorant doing so. After all, Uryuu knew so much about martial arts and they didn't practice a single one of them, so it was only fair Tatsuki returned the favour.

"You flatter me," uttered Uryuu softly, a faint blush to their features, before they asked gently "So, tell me, Tatsu-kun, what will we be doing today?"

Tatsuki's expression fell, and she felt her gut twist even further. They actually sounded excited. They had probably been looking to this day as much forward as much as she was. DAMN IT.

As their partner failed to reply and the air of utter doom and gloom appeared upon her features, Uryuu blinked her way, unsure why they were feeling their chest tighten in disappointment. Was something wrong? Did they do something wrong? They couldn't remember if they had...

"Tatsu-kun?"

Glancing them in the eyes, Tatsuki bit her lip then, chocolate eyes snapping shut as she slapped her hands together and began apologizing profusely: "I'm so, so, so, so, SO sorry! I really am!"

Upon seeing how utterly devastated their partner look, Uryuu felt themselves become lighter: "You forgot, didn't you?"

"What?! NO!" she cried, looking aghast that that was obviously what they were thinking right now "I didn't forget! I could never forget. And I really wanted to make this day amazing - just like you've done so many times for us. For me. But...All I had ready for Valentine's was just-"

And so, after a long, frustrated sigh as she ran her hand in her short, messy hair, she told them. Everything. From A to Z. All she had prepared and gotten ready for today. For both of them...

"You were ready to do all that?" whispered Uryuu, wide-eyed after Tatsuki finished "For me?

"Yeah, but-"

"But you... You hate Opera. Like actually. And I'll quote you on that, in a much less crude way 'it's like caterwauling, my ears are going to burst.'"

"Yeah, but-"

"And the restaurant! It's incredibly expensive, even for me. I go there on occasion. With father - disapproving as he is of my lifestyle. But he does pay. And I make the most of it, of course."

"Yeah, but-"

Uryuu went from stunned to startled real quick then, realization dawning upon their features: "Oh, Tatsu-kun, please tell me you didn't spend your savings on today."

"Yeah, but-"

"Tatsu-kun,"began Uryuu then, gently earning their partner's attention as they patted her knee which led Tatsuki to lock eyes with them, focusing "I love you. You. Anything and everything, you could've planned for us today, I would have been more than happy. Please don't feel bad."

Neither of them were grossly or overly romantic to be honest. They were both the amount that was required - the 'just' right bit, though maybe a little less than what was concerned the 'norm'.

"So, Tatsu-kun, what would you like us to do?"

She let out a short laugh of disbelief at that, shaking her head at herself: "You're asking me? Clearly, I'm fucking shit at this."

"Like HELL you are!" exclaimed Uryuu fervently, genuinely aghast by their partner's words, which led Tatsuki to stare at them with wide eyes.

Uryuu then realized how absurdly out of character this abrupt reaction was for them, as well as, not only how utterly inelegant this was, but also how loud, deep, their voice had been just now. Embarrassed beyond belief, they slapped their hand over their mouth, as they flushed blood red.

Tatsuki's heart fluttered in her ribcage at the sight of her partner adorably flustered, but kept her cool and gently pried Uryuu's gloved hand from their face: "...I love you too. Ryuu-chan."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Of all the things that Uryuu had been expecting, they couldn't have foreseen at all for Tatsuki to drive them here. They had done their best to prod and pry, but she did not give. Only grinned.

And so they arrived at their destination, Tatsuki gallantly lending her partner her jacket to shield them from the rain as they ran in. Ridding themselves of the wet and cold, Uryuu looked around, eyes gone wide lighting up: "The beauty salon?"

Tatsuki really, REALLY looked proud with herself, flashing them a million watt smile: "Yup."

Uryuu's welcome surprise instantly shifted to stern concern: "Tatsu-kun, you'll be completely broke after today."

She sincerely couldn't even begin to seem bothered though: "If I can make you happy, worth it. Plus, I feel like pampering you and doting on you. Let me? Pretty, pretty, pretty PLEASE?"

Her sudden pout and puppy eyes almost made them let the entire matter go, but this was serious. Not that they didn't appreciate, adore all she was doing for them. But financially, she wasn't...

"I want you to be happy too, you know," they uttered gently, more worried about her wellbeing.

"I am. Very. I'm always happy when I'm with you," she declared, before blinking and peering a bit closer at her partner's features, her tone teasing "Ah. Did I make Ryuu-chan blush again?"

"Oh, do shut up," berated Uryuu without an ounce of malice or reprimand as they made their way forwards, past glass doors to a relaxing ambience of customers, beauticians and sheer calm.

The beauty salon was owned by an absolutely wonderful couple, Émelie and Akosua, Sado's two godmothers. When he lost nearly his entirely family as a kid to an earthquake in Mexico, and his grandfather was left all alone to care for him, the old man had called upon the help of his closest friends, for a motherly touch he could not give nor offer his grandson.

And when it was the elderly man's turn to pass away, the three all moved together to Japan, Émelie and Akosua opening up their beauty salon to fund Sado's studies and his independence.

Tatsuki wasn't going to lie. Sado truly had an amazing story and an even more amazing family. Sometimes, she felt like he was some character straight out of a novel, not to mention that the guy was tall, built like a tank, silent as stone but with a heart of gold. And a decent knowledge of beauty products and cosmetics that would put specialists to shame.

Seriously. If Orihime got her fashion advice from Uryuu, all her beauty tips came from Sado.

Tatsuki's thoughts retreated then to the back of her head as she and her partner reached the front desk, and the receptionist there greeted them with a warm, wide smile.

"Hello and welcome! I'm Nikita. Is this your first time here, or are you one of our regulars?"

"Uh, neither?" said Tatsuki sheepishly, making Uryuu smile and the receptionist's eyes widen "I mean, I've been here many times before, but never for a make-over. Just for the free samples mostly. They do WONDERS on my skin after a rough day. Chad's advice of the week and all."

For a moment, Nikita the receptionist appeared to be genuinely confused, before realization and recognition lit up her features, and her smile became impossibly brighter: "OH! You must be Arisawa-san! Lovely to finally put a face to the name! Sado-sama speaks very highly of you! Please take a seat for a moment. Aisling-chan will be with you and your girlfriend shortly. Kindly excuse me."

As Nikita got up and rushed off, probably to see if anyone was available for them right now, the couple glanced at each other, before they cracked into quiet giggles and snickers. To be fair, Tatsuki and Uryuu couldn't have been dressed more different from one another, and according to society's previous norms, one could even say that they were wearing each other's clothes...

On one hand, there was Tatsuki, who had always been casual and uncaring about her clothing - combat boots, baggy khaki trousers, loose denim shirts and short, messy, shonen protagonist hair(2) to match - accidently ascertaining an androgynous air about her, where many would argue she was one hundred percent male. Till the moment she began talking. Heck, even Uryuu at first had avoided her like the plague, thinking she was a guy - having missed her long lashes and subtly delicate feminine features, concealed underneath her attire and attitude. She was relatively tomboyish. She wasn't going to deny what she always had been. The only thing about her that 'really' made her female was on the biological side, from her voice, to her body to her periods. Seriously.

On the other hand, with their partner's grungy jacket over their slim, thin shoulders and a warm cotton, long-sleeved cream dress, Uryuu was still wearing their pink ballerina tights, but had swapped their ballet shoes for heels - three inch bold fuchsia ones - making them even taller than Tatsuki than they already were. Uryuu always did whatever was humanely possible to eliminate - if not outright erase - ANYTHING that made them look remotely masculine. From the way they talked to the way they walked, it was all prim, pink, poppies and pearls. Even Ichigo, once he had found out, stated in his awe that Uryuu bested women at being feminine - to the offence of many, of course.

She grinned, remembering how Orihime burst into a quiet rage over having very female assets. Tatsuki honestly didn't want to argue with that. But Uryuu would always be the most graceful, elegant and dainty person she had ever seen - no one matched them in that regard, to be honest...

'If I could have had it any way different at all,' confessed Uryuu, dried tear streaks staining their cheeks as they clutched her hand tightly 'I would have rather never, ever been born male. I despise men. All of them. Myself as one included.'

Uryuu never said why. And Tatsuki never asked. But she had her suspicions as to why that was. Their absolute aversion to touch, no matter how small, was one very huge indicator to what could possibly be the reason. And she really, really wished she was wrong about that, and that it was all simply Uryuu's obsession with cleanliness, tidiness and their immense germ phobia.

But for all the love, respect and consideration Tatsuki had for her partner, she wasn't sure how comfortable she was with people - strangers - who'd go on and assume what they didn't know. Did it make Uryuu uneasy? Ashamed? Displeased? Vexed? Because it certainly bothered her.

"Out of curiosity, since you're the 'girlfriend'," began Tatsuki carefully, making quotations marks which drew a soft laugh from Uryuu "Like, does that make me...what? The boyfriend?"

Uryuu patiently considered their partner's question. After all, being with them was new to her. She never dated someone like them before. There wasn't anyone like them, as far as they knew.

"Does it?" they finally asked in return, raising their eyebrows at Tatsuki, who just looked lost.

"I don't know. Are you alright with it?"

"Are you asking if I'm okay with you having the lead role in our relationship, or the male one?"

She didn't even need to think about it, offering them a wobbly but wide, sincere smile: "Both?"

Blue eyes softened at her before their gloved hand slowly, tentatively reached out to hold hers and squeezed as she interlaced their fingers fast together: "If it's you, I don't mind either way."

"If it's me...?"

"That is to say, I wouldn't be dating you if you were, well, male."

"Aaaaaaah. Gotcha. Wait. You really, really don't mind me being the Dom in our relationship?"

An elderly woman seated nearby choked on her breath then, startling both Tatsuki and Uryuu, leading them both to realize that their conversation had been a little too loud. She flushed red, and her partner stifled their laughter, before eventually sobering a bit: "Besides the BDSM talk, of course not. Especially if it makes you happy."

Tatsuki averted her gaze as she frowned, obviously thinking about her partner's words just now: "I don't know how I feel about that, to be honest."

"Do you dislike it?"

"...I- I think so?" uttered Tatsuki, feeling frustrated by her inability to express herself clearly "I don't want to...diminish or dumb down your status - is that the right word? - in front of people."

Uryuu sincerely appreciated, and always would, how much thought Tatsuki put in their comfort. But as usual, she was neglecting herself here, not at all paying attention to her wants and needs.

"Tatsu-kun," they uttered warmly, reassuringly "I don't identify. As anything at all, to be fair. Labels, stereotypes, I don't fit in them. Because I'm me. And me is just... simply too convoluted for a single word to define or ever explain. So, don't ever force yourself to be what you don't want to be. But never give up on who you truly are."

After a moment of silence amidst the bustling business of the salon, she looked her partner in the eye then, sharing her profound confusion with them: "But what if I don't know, who I am?"

"That's really not uncommon, you know. Some people spend a lifetime finding themselves-"

"No, I mean, what if I don't know who I am without you?" she whispered, leading Uryuu's jaw to slacken and their cheeks to flare pink till the tip of their ears "I see you, and everything makes sense. I know who I am to you, you to me. How I feel about you. Nothing else matters to me."

It was very unusual, both for Tatsuki and Uryuu themselves, to have the latter so utterly at loss for words. They were speechless. Awed. But mostly, touched.

Their partner was incredibly transparent, she always said what she thought, never holding back. The only tact she was known for was being considerate, when talking to a person over a delicate subject matter. Otherwise, she went all out, with sincere spontaneity. And would voice such disarming but utterly charming words she was blissfully ignorant on how they'd affect them so.

A hand fluttering up to rest upon their chin, Uryuu gave her a dazzling smile then: "Tatsu-kun."

Tatsuki went scarlet at her partner's expression, unable to help it, feeling like she was falling in love with them all over again. And if she didn't know any better, she would say they were about to reach out for her and kiss her, right there and then.

Going totally still, she held her breath, wondering how much she was misreading the situation. Because it was totally possible that she was. Given how normal touch and affection was for her, it wouldn't have been the first time she got it wrong. And it often had led to awkwardness after. AWFUL awkwardness. Tatsuki had overstepped, making them unforgivably uncomfortable, and vowed to them and herself to never do so again...

She wasn't going to lie though, she wanted to kiss them, really wanted to. But did she dare? Could she? Of course not. Because what if she was wrong? Welcome even more awkwardness. But also, what if she had guessed right, and now as the seconds of her faltering piled up, she had hurt their feelings and crushed the confidence they had built up to initiate the kiss? FUCK.

"Miss?"

Tatsuki and Uryuu both snapped towards the voice that had addressed them then, only for the couple to realize the two beauticians, bright smiles wide, was talking to Uryuu and not Tatsuki: "Hi there! Please call me Aisling-chan. Stella and I will take care of you now, and give you an absolutely stunning and lovely make-over for your lovely boyfriend here."

Uryuu flushed a bit, both under the ladies attention and their words, before glancing at Tatsuki, who had grinned spread out across her lips, and twinkle of mischief in her eye. Oh? But why-?

"Have fun, sweetie," she offered then sweetly, her tone turned low, gravelly, rough, all traces of femininity dialled down to almost non-existence "Ya'll be gentle with my girl now, yeah?"

The beauticians blushed and spluttered, leading Uryuu stifle an inelegant like snort of laughter, before they let the two girls lead them away, looking over their shoulder to catch Tastuki throw a wink their way.

Uryuu smiled back gently. They were really lucky to have her in their life. They cherished every moment. Yet they had to truly wonder, just how patient she could be, when what was normalcy for her, was an absolute nightmare for them. They felt so unfair to her. And selfish. And cruel.

Quelling the uneasiness that has risen from their stomach, Uryuu took a seat as was told, and was about to relax and enjoy the moment their partner had so generously offered them, when-

"TATSUKI-CHAN!"

Blue eyes flitted across the room to catch sight of a ball, of bright orange, pretty glittery colours of happiness and loads of pink, jump upon Uryuu's partner with lightning speed for a huge hug.

"Hime?!" exclaimed Tatsuki, her expression shifting from stunned surprise to sheer merriment "Hey, girl! What's up, how are you?"

"I'm doing GREAT!" answered Inoue Orihime, positively glowing with smiles and sweetness as she hugged out her childhood friend even tighter "Happy Valentine's Day, Tatsuki-chan!"

"You too! Man, it's like I haven't seen you in ages!" grinned Tatsuki as she ruffled her friend's hair affectionately, before her smile dropped as she saw who else was present "...Dokugamine."

"Arisawa," greeted in return Dokugamine Riruka, just as curtly, nose held high as she casually, but gently, unhooked Orihime off of from Tatsuki, in favour of wrapping her arms around her. A not-so subtle 'hands off' to be honest.

Orihime didn't notice, indulging in the hug her girlfriend had initiated, while the other two girls stared each other down, glaring daggers at one another. There was no lost love between the two. The main and perhaps only reason either were 'cordial' with each other was because of Orihime. Otherwise, they could barely stand each other. For reasons. Many reasons.

"Why're you here though? Where's your joyfriend at (3)?" eventually inquired Riruka, cutting through the tension just as Orihime noticed it and, with a frown, was about to comment on it.

"There," pointed out Tatsuki with her chin, as she folded her arms, before raising an eyebrow after Riruka looked, then grinned.

"So, you're gay now?"

While Riruka cackled under her breath and Tatsuki was not impressed, Orihime was confused: "But, Riru-chan... You know Uryuu-chan's a guy though. They're your childhood friend, so- Oooh, I got it."

Rolling her eyes at Riruka as the latter snickered, obviously proud of her own 'joke', Tatsuki drawled out lazily: "If by gay, you mean 'being in love', then yeah. I'm gay, for Ryuu-chan."

Orihime giggled giddily, gushing at the admission and how it was delivered, jumping happily. But Riruka looked absolutely flabbergasted, her jaw dropping ajar: "Holy hell, Gingerbread(4) and Uryuu-chan have some real weird finds, damn."

"So does Hime apparently," taunted Tatsuki scathingly with a smirk, causing Riruka to scowl.

"Fuck you too."

"I don't dig adultery, sorry," snorted Tatsuki flippantly, casually ignoring Riruka who flipped the bird her way as she went and talked to Orihime then "So, here for a Valentine's pretty-up? You're both dolled up nicely. Loving the glitter eye-shadow, Hime."

Latched onto her girlfriend like glue, the girl smiled widely: "Yup! We're on our honeymoon!"

"Aww," smiled Tatsuki softly, melting at the other's sweet, contagious bubble-gum brightness, before realizing exactly what Orihime had said "Wait. What?"

Rather than elaborate however, her childhood friend didn't reply, distracted as she stared off in the distance at the falling rain, with a twinkle in her eye and a goofy grin upon a blushing face.

Tatsuki however, though genuinely happy for one of her best, childhood friends if this was true, couldn't help but feeling flustered by the suddenness of the news. It was no secret to be honest how stable Orihime and Riruka's six-year relationship was, despite how worlds apart they were. Polar opposites, really. Chalk and cheese - Orihime was the cheese, as she was proud to share. But their love remained as pure as it was sincere. And they were still together, after all this time. To the point of considering marriage apparently?

Again, Tatsuki was happy for her, for both of them. Matter of fact, she was happy for all of her friends, from Ichigo and his two boyfriends, to Sado and his strange but also stable relationship. But... Where did that leave her and Uryuu?

"Speaking of pretty-up, why don't you get one, Arisawa?" spoke up Riruka all of a sudden, thankfully cutting through Tatsuki's thoughts at the right moment before they got too dreadful.

"Nah, not my thing."

"Oh, come on. Maybe your partner'll like it too."

About to argue further and retort with contradictions, Tatsuki's tongue stilled then in her mouth, actually stopping to think about it for a bit.

To be totally honest, Riruka and Uryuu have known each other for a long time, going way back. Neither talked much about how they and met, nor why they were best friends in the first place, but what their friend group did know was how close-knit the two were - through thick and thin.

So, compared to Tatsuki herself, despite her more or less healthy and happy relationship with Uryuu, if Riruka stated she knew something of her partner she didn't, she couldn't really argue.

Realizing that she hadn't answered the other yet, Tatsuki shrugged, choosing to be sincere here: "...I have no clue about that actually."

"Oh, Uryuu-chan LOVES everything pretty!" piped up Orihime, jumping into the conversation all of a sudden, her eyes all sparkles "Did you see their room? Their clothes? Their sewing kit? You should totally do it, Tatsuki-chan!"

"Should I?" grimaced Tatsuki, a bit iffy on the make-up part "I mean, I'm kind of broke, so..."

For the second time in their conversation, Riruka's expression shifted to shock, only this time, it was infused with awe and delight: "You, pinchpenny Arisawa, actually spent your savings? For Uryuu-chan?"

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes, refusing to react to jibe. It wasn't her fault if she had to be very, very careful with her money. Just like Ichigo was, she was the only bread-winner in her family. And with a mother who remarried and travelled constantly and a father was clinically depressed, she had to fend for herself. And learnt very early on, to be super cautious in money-spending. But she was NOT-

"OH," uttered Riruka, looking positively radiant with joy, before hastily reaching for her purse "Honey, I am so gonna pay for you then."

"YAY!" cheered Orihime as she clapped, fully supportive of her girlfriend's sudden initiative.

But Tatsuki was immediately embarrassed. She did not like sympathy, charity or pity. No way.

"Oh no, Dokugamine, I- I don't wanna owe you anything."

Tatsuki wasn't allowed to say any further as the other girl shushed her with a fat wad of cash which she set against her lips. And then Riruka released a wide, devilish grin of pearly teeth, genuinely pleased with herself as Tatsuki's brown eyes went even wider than the size of saucers.

"Consider this a Valentine's gift, from Orihime and me. You can pay us back on White Day(5)."

Dazed by the amount of cash right beneath her nose, Tatsuki then glared in the other's direction: "...You're not letting this go, are you?"

"Nope."

"Hime, please," pleaded Tatsuki desperately then, tempted to just accept and be done with it, but really hoping that Orihime would be the voice of reason for the both of them at the moment.

But then she realized, a bit too late, exactly who, out of everyone, she was asking to reason her.

"I love you, Tatsuki-chan, I really, really, REALLY do. But I love Riru, much MORE, sorry. PlusIsortofREALLYkindofwanttoseeyouwearmakeupnowbecauseINEVERsawyouwithANYon," pleaded Orihime with a huge pout and large puppy eyes while she clasped her hands together.

Tatsuki sighed then, just giving up entirely and grumbling without heat: "And I hate you both."

All cheer and chuckles, Riruka and Orihime tugged and dragged Tatsuki along with them over to the receptionist - wasn't her name Nikita? - to book their tomboyish friend for a make-over. Which then happened at the hands of two beauticians, Sarah and Veronica, fawning over her.

And during all this time, Uryuu had not looked away, not once, their gaze transfixed on Tatsuki, their mind rapidly sinking within thoughts. Thoughts that weren't pretty. At least not to them. They were used to such thoughts sadly, sickened by their unsightly existence, yet unable to flee their presence. And Uryuu would've been glad in fact if the thoughts dancing around their head had to do with jealousy or envy, instead of being born from insecurity. Oh-so many insecurities.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took about over two hours for both Uryuu and Tatsuki to be all dolled up pretty and glammed. But whereas the former thoroughly enjoyed the end result, the latter was anything but amused. One look in the mirror and she grimaced, wanting to dash to the nearest faucet and sink, to dunk her head under water and wash it all off. Just bleh. This was so not her. She looked like a clown.

Tatsuki almost didn't want to let her partner see her, regretting having given into the girls' push - who didn't even have the decency to stay, Orihime and Riruka both bailing out to continue with their 'honeymoon'. The cowards. She'd remember that. Ah, what on earth was she saying? She couldn't ever hold a grudge on her friends. How could she, happy and blissful as they were?

Sighing with a smile, she walked up to Uryuu's side, ignoring the giddy gossip of the salon's beauticians as they all had their eyes glued on her - for some reason she couldn't begin to get - and was quick to speak up before her partner could: "Just so you know, this was NOT my idea- Oh my fucking God, you look...gorgeous."

She wasn't shallow, and would openly state Uryuu already was beautiful without any make-up. And yet, Tatsuki was absolutely bedazzled by the striking, yet gentle touches of make-up the girls had picked for her partner. They had focused on Uryuu's upper face mostly, and cleverly so, using pale cyan and a bit of white, with a subtle hint of silver glitter in the corner, which all brought out the brilliant blue of her partner's eyes. The girls also added a faint touch of blush and a very light, pink lip-gloss that almost gave off the impression Uryuu wasn't wearing any. Subtle, smooth and soft, but downright stunning - it also reflected who her partner was so well.

With fluttering butterflies in their stomach, Uryuu tucked their hair behind their ear, smiling. They genuinely didn't need to be told, to be complimented - they had been made well aware, of how pretty they looked, how desirable they were. But hearing it from Tatsuki was everything.

"Thank you. So do you. You should do this more often."

Not noticing her partner's smile, she nodded: "I know! It just does NOT suit me at all, and I-"

Tatsuki cut herself off then, jaw dropping as she looked their way then, utterly dumbfounded: "Wait, I do? I should?"

Tatsuki didn't want to doubt Uryuu's words yet she didn't see what they were seeing apparently.

Whether it had been done intentionally or not, the two beauticians had opted to go the opposite direction with Tatsuki's make-up compared to her partner's. Flamboyant and fierce rather than discreet, her eye shadow was of a vivid red, with a streak of golden shimmer, and little dashes of black n' white dots that gave off the impression of her having freckled eyelids. Amid all the foundation, the girls had also put more colour in her lips, adorning it with mild brown to match her eyes... To put it simply, it was too loud for Tatsuki, like she could be seen from miles away.

So, while she appreciated Uryuu's apparent appreciation of it, Tatsuki couldn't fathom why. Then again, what did she know about make-up?

Features beautifully dressed up proper like a picture perfect painting, Uryuu smiled brighter, hands clasped together: "Say, if you're not opposed, maybe I too could glam you up sometime?"

"I, uh-" blinked Tatsuki dumbly for a bit, before she mumbled "I mean, I guess it won't hurt, so yeah. If it makes you happy, sure. I will not go out to the gym like this though. NO WAY."

On that note, with a couple of laughs and teasing, Tatsuki and Uryuu paid and left the salon. Only, as they reached the front door, Tatsuki stilled in her tracks: "Ah, shit. I forgot something. Be back in a jiffy."

Uryuu nodded in response, waving her off as they clutched the jacket around them and looked up, from beyond the glass panel above them. The rain didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

They sighed happily. They simply loved the rain - though they were pretty sure Tatsuki didn't feel the same. From the sight of it to the sound and smell, there was something almost ethereal about it. Uryuu had found deep solace within rain the day they had pictured it as the sky crying - for all the damage done to it by Man's own hands. Throughout a lonely and cold childhood, it was a nice impression to have, to not feel so alone. In being hated and rejected by the world...

"Hey there, cutie."

Uryuu went perfectly still, their larynx stifling a scream, seconds before it spilled past their lips. They didn't even want to look, staring dead ahead as they went rigid, seeing out of the corner of their eye an individual approach them. A very male individual. Uryuu's blood became ice in their veins.

Ignore them, they'll walk away.

Uryuu had found that little piece of advice was not one hundred percent accurate or infallible. They knew that first-hand. Especially if a predator found a lone prey. And they were alone now.

Turning white and shivering, their mouth went dry with horror as they smelt the unmistakable stench of liquor accompanying the man's breath: "Pretty lil' thing like you lookin' for fun? How about we go for a ride?"

"I- I'm not-"

Uryuu's voice died in their throat, finding themselves incapable to whisper further than that. Clearing their vocal cords, they tried again, but couldn't bring themselves to speak up loudly: "I'll have you know, I'm not..."

The guy however seemed to figure out what Uryuu couldn't bring themselves to finish in their dread, since his very next response was: "Doesn't matter. You still have two holes, don't ya?"

Feeling as though they were about to throw up as their horror twisted into terror, Uryuu willed their feet to move, willed their body to break off into a run. But they were completely paralyzed, certain memories leaping back to the surface and viciously serving to keep them pinned in place.

You're so pretty, aren't you?

Uryuu let out a strangled sound as the man advanced on them, leading them to back away into the nearest wall, cowering and whiter than a sheet, whereas the guy reached out to grope them. To molest them. To violate them. To touch him. Uryuu snapped their eyes shut, breath hitched, dreading the looming moment they couldn't stop.

But that never came.

"Hands off before I break 'em."

Uryuu's flew open at the familiar voice they had come to love as relief coursed through them. Tatsuki.

Looking positively lethal, if not murderous, red eye shadow depicting her as danger incarnate, she had the man grabbed by the wrist in a crushing grip, halting the guy seconds from contact.

Snatching his hand with a snarl before cradling his now sore wrist, the guy was about to retort, with slews and violence. But something in the way Tatsuki was burning him to ashes and dust with her glare had him falter, taking a wary step back.

In the end, he cursed and swore, insulted and taunted, but stomped off, preferring to be safe, than sorry.

Waiting until she was absolutely sure that the creep was gone, Tatsuki immediately turned all of her attention then to her partner, heart in her throat with worry: "Ryuu-chan, are you ok? I-"

Uryuu was on the floor, having fallen to their knees after their legs gave out, frame shuddering. Her heart unhealthy skipped a few beats before plummeting to her gut. Oh no. Was Uryuu hurt? Having, Heaven forbid, flashbacks, maybe? No, no. What should she do? What could she do? ...She shouldn't ever have left them on their own, that's what.

Crouching down, Tatsuki, gentle and careful, reached out for her partner, making sure to avoid touching them directly or, even less so, their skin. But her hands stilled before reaching them, as they suddenly spoke up, their voice no more than a whisper.

"I'm so sorry."

To say that Tatsuki was both baffled and terribly confused would be an understatement: "Huh?"

Uryuu looked her straight in the eye then, and all she saw was distress, pain. And self-loathing.

"I'm sorry. Even though I'm- I keep being the damsel in distress. It must be tiresome for you."

Tatsuki stiffened at that: "Never. Say that again. How dare you?"

Her partner smiled then, broken yet warm, before a thick silence permeated the air around them, the only sounds being the still falling rain, as well as the very few cars passing by in the distance.

"Do you...like girls, Tatsu-kun?" asked Uryuu then, out of the blue, and shocking Tatsuki again.

"Ha? Where did that come from?" she asked, before she realized what it could very well mean "Ooof, if this is about Hime and Dokugamine, I assure you-"

But Uryuu was quick to shake their head: "Oh, no, no. I know they're dating - I could deal well without Riru's constant reminder back at Uni - and Inoue-san is your childhood friend, so no. GOSH no. It's just, seeing you talking to them, so at ease..."

"Ooooh. Yeah, I like girls. Most of them can be real cute. I mean, what's not to like? Though, there are some I'd rather NEVER have anything do with, because damn, the drama. Very lil' of that, thanks. Ah, but 'like' like in a SUPER platonic way! When I say I like them, I mean."

"And boys?"

"Like them too, I guess. There a reason for the sudden Q&A, Ryuu-chan? You sure you're ok?"

"And..." hesitated Uryuu, gaze glazed, gone, as they stared off in the distance "Are you with me, because I'm girly? Or because I...was born male? Like how...when you're neither male nor female, will never be either, how can you ever live up to the expectations people have of you?"

Ah. This was new. It was like their positions had shifted drastically from their earlier moment, suddenly and completely reversed. Tatsuki knew Uryuu to be so confident and determined, but this was her first time realizing they had insecurities concerning their identity. Just like she did.

"Even if you were one or the other, I'd still be with you. Because I'm dating you," finally replied Tatsuki softly, using her sleeve to wipe Uryuu's cheek clean "...If that's what you're asking?"

Her partner's lips parted but no sound came out, before they shook their head and, with a slow shuddering breath, hid their face in their hands: "I don't know what I'm asking, my apologies."

Uryuu let out a short, shattered laugh from behind their shelter. They couldn't look at her now. This was so embarrassing. They were embarrassing. Why on earth did Tatsuki stay with them?

Letting out a soft startled gasp, Uryuu went utterly rigid then for a second or two before relaxing as their partner, all of a sudden, had chosen that very moment to embrace them, tight but tender.

"I guess, I don't see you for your gender, is all. Like I don't pay attention when I'm with you," she whispered softly against their ear "Not like it's important really, is it? At least not too you."

Her words encasing them like the warmth of a blanket, Uryuu closed their eyes, inhaling quietly. Ah. What a lovely aroma. Tatsuki's perfume. It was of sandalwood (6). It suited her, perfectly.

"No. No, it isn't."

And like that they stayed, neither giving a care at all about the whole world around them as they indulged in each other, safe in one another's arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a quick stop at the grocery for necessities, the pair reached their flat somewhat exhausted, more so emotionally than anything, due to that bloody creep. But like when awakening from a nightmare, both wanted to leave that unfortunate series of events from before, far behind them.

Unloading and putting away their shopping as they chatted together of random topics, they both then changed into a homier, more comfortable wear. With that done, Tatsuki grinned and asked Uryuu all of a sudden to give her a moment prior to entering the lounge, saying she'd call them. And then she dashed before they could react or reply. Left blinking and baffled, Uryuu laughed then. Clearly, their partner was still set on doing her best for today. Gosh, how they loved her.

Less than a minute passed before Tatsuki popped her head out, still smiling but looking slightly nervous, but then she promptly beckoned them over: "You can come on in now, Ryuu-chan."

Nodding, Uryuu, heart fluttering with excitement beyond their control, walked over as was told and peeked in, before they gasped, hand flying to their mouth, eyes going wide.

Their lounge was majorly unchanged, but with the dimmed lights to look like stars, and a large, checker-patterned blanket, laid out on the floor in the centre, with pillows, a basket and food - this felt like their rooftop moments, where they'd spend hours stargazing, munching on snacks.

Uryuu looked around in wonder, before locking eyes with their fidgeting partner as she waited for them to say something. And so they did, colour slowly, very gently touching their cheeks: "This is lovely, Tatsu-kun. An in-doors picnic, is it?"

Blushing like she was having her very first crush, Tatsuki rubbed at the back of her neck: "Yeah. Is that cheesy? Corny? Hime suggested it earlier, actually. A sort of Netflix and ch- Uh, I mean, a nice night to ourselves."

Uryuu watched as their partner bit her tongue, fearing her slip-up in regards to their discomfort. But it was her considerate compassion that softened the impact of it, leading them to relax, inspiring them to ignore the true meaning behind the term in question. And just focus on her...

"I'd love that," they replied, watching relief flood her features, before they asked, rather curious "What are we watching?"

"Let's see what's on - we can pick together," offered Tatsuki as she led the way to their blanket.

After getting seated and switching the telly on, they both eventually decided on a TV show that they both dug into - something neither watched, called Angel's Last Mission: Love. Tatsuki was completely engrossed, chomping down on their popcorn, eyes not moving from the screen once.

Uryuu, on the other hand, was losing their nerve terribly, not at all focused, mind preoccupied. Were they sure about it? How on earth were they going to initiate this? How would she respond?

"You don't like this series, Ryuu-chan? Should we change and watch something else?" offered Tatsuki, already in the process of moving to do just that while cutting through Uryuu's thoughts.

"I- I-" they stuttered, startled and tense, before backtracking "But you're clearly enjoying it, aren't you?"

She gently shrugged: "Yeah, but I can watch it by myself some other time, if it's not your thing. No problem-O."

"It's not...the series. Tatsu-kun, I- I..."

Tatsuki carefully studied her partner then, now focusing on them entirely with a dedicated gaze. Uryuu had an odd shine in their eyes, harbouring a whirlwind of emotions: apprehension, guilt, uncertainty, unease and dread... Whatever they were trying, but wanted to voice, it was serious.

And so, turning off the TV fast and facing them directly, Tatsuki gave them all of her attention: "I'm listening."

At first, they didn't reply, still hesitant. But after what felt like forever, Uryuu parted their lips.

"...May we kiss?"

Shocked, Tatsuki couldn't help it as her jaw dropped there and then, while her cheeks flared up several shades of red. Uryuu had NEVER initiated anything remotely physical between them. They had eventually been accepting of her occasional, out of the blue kisses, but it was always on the cheek and Uryuu was always on the receiving end, often, very adamant on having little physical interaction, little contact as possible - hence the 24/7 hours gloves...

Her guess was that earlier with that creep was only a fraction of what Uryuu could have endured in their life. Tatsuki had yet to know the full story. And she wasn't sure she could stomach it...

Cursing herself for letting stray thoughts distract her, Tatsuki wet her lips and quickly replied: "Do you want to?"

"I want to."

"You sure?"

"I am."

She rubbed at her nose with the back of her hand, brow furrowed: "Up to what percent exactly are you sure?"

Tatsuki was concerned and genuinely asking, but Uryuu was losing whatever scarce confidence they had had at the beginning of this conversation: "I- Let's just- Unless, you don't want to-"

Uryuu though didn't get to finish their words as she made up her mind and dived forwards then.

And their lips met. Tender. Soft. But neither moved. Neither pulled back. Neither went further. Both with their eyes wide open, checking, making sure. Was this alright? Was this too much? ...Not enough?

Hearts so loud in their ears, heat in their cheeks, the softness of their lips against one another, despite the suddenness of the moment, Tatsuki and Uryuu were filled with astonishment, awe. Because a kiss was never just a kiss. It could be a cure, an epiphany, a disaster, a transformation.

They pulled back a bit then, sharing one breath as they both remembered to breathe once again. Neither could describe what they were feeling. It felt like...they had just opened their souls to each other. Like they were tasting every colour of the rainbow - Skittle edition. Like they were floating, so, so, so high. Like they had just opened the buried Pandora's Box. Like they had just discovered the most sweet, cloying aphrodisiac. Because both Uryuu and Tatsuki wanted more.

They looked each other in the eye then, features flushed candy red, lips glistening, eyes wide, before Tatsuki finally broke the magic of the moment and whispered gently: "What are you-? Are you-? Is this-? You're not forcing yourself, are you? Ryuu-chan, I am SO not going to leave you because we don't...have s- I'm not like that, I swear."

Uryuu shook their head, blue gaze warm, a loving smile upon their face: "I know, Tatsu-kun. And no. I do want to."

She was about to speak again, but whatever she had been about to say died a fantastic death in her throat, brown eyes now wider than saucers. Uryuu was removing their gloves. Both gloves.

Tears threatening to show, Tatsuki, speechless, was simply moved beyond words and reason, at the level of trust, of faith Uryuu had grown to have in her to consider retrieving their gloves. And by the looks of it, they were not stopping there. Tentative, careful, Uryuu, ever so slowly, reached out for her, delicate, dainty, doll-like hands coming in to cup her face.

Blinking furiously, she went as still as a statue, holding her breath, refusing to move. Rather than being a deer in headlights, Tatsuki saw herself as the danger of the vehicle. Yet unlike it, she utterly rejected the idea of spooking them. Or hurting them.

Barely registering her partner's manicured nails painted a lovely navy blue, Tatsuki watched as Uryuu, entirely focused, was quite set on making this happen, their features rather determined. But also slightly distressed.

Biting her tongue to keep quiet, she was pretty sure her heart was about to leap right out of her ribcage, as her partner's touch was now only a breadth away from contact with her pink cheeks. And then Uryuu stopped.

Her partner appeared conflicted, that much she could tell. Like, they clearly wanted to do this, yet was also apprehensive of what it would lead to. On their end. They were concerned for her, hyper-aware of her feelings too, but was just as worried for themselves. She understood that. First times were always filled all sorts of jitters and nerves.

Tatsuki was once again about to voice that Uryuu shouldn't pressure anything if they weren't ready, when her partner seemed to have made up their mind. And cupped her face in their hands, her warm cheeks fitting snuggly in their cool touch, robbing her both of her speech and breath.

Like an electric current had just hit them both, Tatsuki and Uryuu felt tremors run through their bodies, from their point of direct contact, to the rest of their skin. But, holy Heaven and Hell. Should their hearts beat any faster than this, they were about to totally pass out. Both of them.

"If it's with you, I- I want this," whispered Uryuu, after recovering a slight, before they moved. And she allowed it, let them lead, or rather explore, test and try, hands trembling as they went.

Uryuu ran their fingers through her hair as she clutched the fabric of their dress, both falling in place for their second kiss, just as soft, just as sweet, but exploding with wondrous sensations.

For her, it was a dream come true. For Uryuu, it was...complicated. It wasn't at all unpleasant, much to their immense surprise. It wasn't repulsive either. Nor did it draw to the surface any unwanted memories. And not once did they want to pull away. Rather, they simply marvelled at the softness of her hair, of her skin, truly regretting how late they were in discovering this...

Tasting each other as their lips parted in perfect harmony, albeit a little clumsily, Tatsuki drew closer, not yet too close up against her partner, but close enough to wrap her arms around them. But when she felt Uryuu reach for the buttons of her shirt, she gently interlaced their fingers with her own, putting a halt to their venture.

Puzzled, Uryuu pulled away, only to find her frowning faintly, even more worried than earlier: "Ryuu-chan, do you-? Do you even know what this, is?"

That was the exact issue here, for Uryuu sincerely had no idea where they were going with this. All they knew, was that they had felt a sudden pull, an urge, a need, to be closer to Tatsuki still. To be more with her. To be...whole? Was that what Uryuu was looking for? They had no clue.

Smoothly picking up on their confusion and inner turmoil, Tatsuki treaded carefully, yet clearly: "...Do you know where this leads? Do you-? Are you-? Is this...? Is this us having sex, Uryuu?"

There it was. Sex. They wanted for this to lead to intimacy. To touch. They- He wanted to touch her. He didn't think the thought ever occurred to him before. He- They felt safe, with Tatsuki. This, what they had, was true, clean, built upon a foundation of trust, love and understanding. Uryuu would never hurt her. Just like Tatsuki would never hurt them.

When her partner, with a clear gaze and a set expression, nodded at her once in confirmation, Tatsuki, jaw ajar, felt her stomach do a very funny dance: "...You wanna have sex? With me?"

They arched an eyebrow at that: "No, with the couch. Is there another person here, Tatsu-kun?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then yes. With you."

With that, they guided her hands slow, to their face, and Tatsuki's heart just about leapt for joy. But she kept her cool, caressing and exploring their skin, their cheeks, their lips, their hair. Tenderly, she traced underneath their eyes with her thumbs, cupping their face and kissing them fully on the lips again. She didn't think she could ever get over kissing Uryuu. It was...magical.

Uryuu's eyes fluttered shut, drunkenly absorbing this mystical moment like sweet, holy honey. Their hands tentatively, gently rested upon her lap, touching but staying put, waiting to be told they could move their point of contact.

She took a careful then hold of the corner of their dress, pausing to ask, to check, to be sure: "You good?"

"I am."

And the dress came off, exposing her partner's flat, lean chest, smooth and winter pale. Having changed out of their prior outfit for a plain, warm blue dress, Uryuu shivered as the cool air hit their skin, though they were pretty sure it was also due to the way Tatsuki's eyes darkened with desire as she stared. And they were oddly proud they were responsible for that reaction in her.

Uryuu's train of thought then came to a screeching halt when Tatsuki, rather than reach of them again, rid herself of her T-shirt, returning the favour and revealing herself to them, and evoking sensations and emotions they could not name nor place. Elation? Trepidation? ...Anticipation?

"Still good?"

Swallowing hard, Uryuu nodded, wetting their lips. They didn't trust their voice at the moment. But they did appreciate Tatsuki constantly checking. They felt reassured. Comforted. So safe...

Even more so when she chose that moment to whisper reassuringly: "You're doing amazing."

"You're amazing," they returned swiftly with a warm smile, nuzzling her cheek with their nose while she left feather kisses on their other cheek as thanks "You always have been, in my eyes."

Smiling at them brightly, she traced their chest, touching each line, each curve, steadily going lower, and lower. Only, before she could set her fingers upon the slim upper rim of their tights, she clenched her hand and pulled it away, as if containing herself, murmuring quiet words then, which led Uryuu to go paler than pale.

"...We shouldn't. We can't."

"Wha-? But why? Do you...not want to? Want...me? Oh gosh, Tatsu-kun. Am I...pushing you?"

"NO! Oh no, no, no, I'll always want you. Always," she declared, firm and sincere, gaze fierce, before it softened as she took their hands for them to see, to notice "But Uryuu, you're shaking. And this isn't want."

Breathe hitching, Uryuu had not realized. At all. In spite of their comfort, their entire being was rejecting this moment. So much so, that their pale hands were quivering nonstop, like leaves, like a seizure had overcome them. They immediately pulled away, hand to their lips, eyes wide. How...embarrassing.

For once in their life, Uryuu resented this unsightly, wretched, ugly, weak side of themselves. But before their thoughts could sink any lower in self-hatred, gentle hands cupped their cheeks, leading them to meet their partner's loving, patient gaze.

"Being with you is magic, Ryuu-chan. I'd give it up for nothing in this world, or the next one," she admitted, before saying with deliberate purpose "We don't have to. Not if you're not ready."

"But what if I'm never ready?" they uttered softly in return, uncertainties engulfing them again.

As silent seconds became minutes, Tatsuki eyed them, seeing the fear and strain in their gaze. She was aware, able to understand that her partner wasn't afraid of her, nor of their relationship. They were actually dreading that all their diffidence and dread, would one day push her away. Far away from them.

Tatsuki held out her hand then, and Uryuu immediately took it, letting their partner draw them in close, till both their foreheads touched, sharing the same air, the same space, the same haven.

"I love you, Ryuu-chan."

Whatever uncertainties, whatever insecurities, they all casually washed away to naught for now. And Uryuu closed their eyes, heart soaring beyond the heavens as they clung onto their partner.

"I love you too."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> \----
> 
> (1) I'm no expert, so I asked, yeah? But according to a friend of a friend who used to do ballet, the role of the Sugar Plum Fairy (in Nutcracker) is allegedly the hardest ballet role to pull off. If this is in any way wrong or erroneous, please feel free to let me know.
> 
> (2) Yep, I am hinting here that I would LOVE to read a fic with Tatsuki as the MC/protagonist. Please let me know if you're going to write something like that, I'll absolutely 100% read it X3
> 
> (3) For anyone unfamiliar with the term, Joyfriend is for a non-binary and/or genderless partner, rather than say boyfriend/girlfriend (that are gender specific). A big thank you to Phoenixreal-san for teaching me about this word X3
> 
> (4) For reference, Riruka is also Ichigo's friend at Uni and affectionately calls him Gingerbread. This is not yet referenced to (in the Three's A Charm fic) due to the chapter not being out yet. Which I sincerely apologize about, I'm so very, very sorry T_T (it's in the making, I SWEAR)
> 
> (5) Yep, I'm basically foreshadowing here that on White Day, I'm going to try and cover Riruka and Orihime's relationship next - should be for a random day in March, if anyone's interested.
> 
> (6) Studies show that this scent, be it in perfume or in general, is usually found to be attractive to women - I did my research so not inventing this in the slightest, please feel free to look it up. One more thing I discovered: In many traditions today, sandalwood is associated with healing, which I found absolutely fitting concerning Tatsuki's role in the relationship towards Uryuu :3
> 
> \----
> 
> Sugar n' Spice, Valentijn Evenement2021, Theme 3: Sugar/Sweet/Romantic and Spice/Smut, Ratings between T+ and M+.
> 
> \----
> 
> A/N: If anything in this fic is too overly fluffy, I'm SORRY! Apparently, I can only write super dark and angst, or super cloying and sugar. There is no in-between. And now, I have cavities... I miss my angst T_T
> 
> Also, all this to say, more or less, in relationship, carefully read tells - maybe your partner's forcing themselves, maybe they're not in the mood, so please be patient with them, and listen...
> 
> And for anyone wondering, Valentijn Evenement is Dutch for Valentine's Event, which was chosen by my dear, dear, WONDERFUL friend and co-host, NekoPantera - hope ya'll like it!
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading, and if you like the way I write, please take a look at my other fics. You'll find both light-hearted ones, and some rather DARK ones, so please take your pick, but kindly tread with caution. I hope you enjoyed reading this Valentine's oneshot. Bella Ciao!


End file.
